GOODBYE MY SCHOOL LOVE
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Ritsu x Mio. Ritsu ama a Mio, pero solo sabe una forma de decírselo. Leve yuri. CAPÍTULO FINAL SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD BYE MY SCHOOL LOVE**

Miles de cosas me pasan

Miles y tantas que no sé como describirlas

Y decir que fue ayer cuando te conocí, cuando tomé de tu mano, cuando decidí abrirme a ti.

Y decir que ahora terminamos una nueva etapa, donde nadie nos dice dónde terminaremos

Que finalmente nosotras ahora ya somos graduadas de primaria, que comenzaremos un nuevo año en secundaria.

¿Qué cosas pasarán? ¿Qué otras no?

¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas?

¿Por qué tu rostro está tan ilusionado cada vez que me miras a los ojos?

Tus orbes azules brillan de esperanzas bien fundadas. Me hace sonreír con placer, sentirme apoyada en todo momento. Sé que donde quiera que estés, tú estarás a mi lado, cuidándome, siendo mi mejor amiga.

Aunque mis sentimientos sean contradictorios, sé que te quiero, que eres Mio Akiyama, mi mejor y única amiga. Por la que daría la vida, sin darme cuenta.

Entonces ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de seguir esta nueva etapa junto a ti?

¿Me separarán de mi mejor amiga? ¿Ella seguirá a mi lado? ¿Acaso hay cosas que debo cambiar para ser de tu total agrado? ¿Me dejarás por nuevas chicas?

Mi felicidad se debe a que mi vida es perfecta. Mi alegría se debe a que sé que nunca nos separaremos

Y toda mi vida se debe a ti, mi Mio Akiyama.

Contigo aprendí un montón de cosas. Desde reír, hasta llorar. Desde gritar, hasta callarme.

Sé que te asustan las historias de terror y que a mi me encanta ver esa carita de moe que pones cada vez que te digo alguna. Me diviertes demasiado.

Eres adorable...

Puedo estar años contándole a la gente lo buena amiga que eres. Y puedo reírme de ti cuando tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por miedo a que un caracol gigante te coma el cerebro. (como si fueran capaces de hacer cosas como tales, jajaja)

Cuando leas esta carta, querida Mio, ya estaré lejos de la ciudad.

Porque estos fueron mis temores cuando iba a entrar a la secundaria. Antes de unirme al grupo de K-on, antes de conocer a Yui, Mugi, Azu-nyan, Sawako y Nodoka

Ahora pude llegar a ser quien más deseaba en la vida.

¡Una mujer de éxitos! ¡Baterista de una banda súper conocida!

¿Me extrañarás?

¿Si?

¿No?

No lo sé.

Solo sé que...

Ai shiteru, Mio Akiyama. Gomen ne por no habértelo dicho antes.

Tuya por siempre:

Ritsu Tainaka

PD: Cada vez que leas esto, un humano se corta una vena y salen chorros de sangre por todos lados jajajaja ....

¡Te amo!

--

---

----

------

-Idiota... -susurró alguien, luego de haber leído el mail. Una chica morocha sentada frente del ordenador, dejaba que las lágrimas cristalinas cayeran por sus mejillas de porcelana. -¿Por qué te me fuiste Ritsu?

Silencio...

Interrumpido periódicamente por sollozos de dolor

-También te amo, Ritsu Tainaka...

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA ESCRITO ESTO AL FIN!

Es mi primer fanfic de K-on, mi nueva obsesión jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sayounara desu!

PD: y mi primer fanfic YURI wiii


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos conocemos.

Años.

Al principio pensaba que tú me perseguías, que el propósito de tu vida era machacar la mía.

Te temía y hasta trataba de que no me encontraras.

Más tarde, cuando menos lo pensé, estuviste a mi lado, como siempre que pudiste.

Me ayudaste

Intentaste que diera lo mejor de mi, que venciera uno de mis peores temores, que es la timidez frente a las personas.

Siempre que estamos juntas y te quedas a dormir, sé que aprovechas y me acaricias el cabello negro y largo. Por eso lo he dejado así. No por mí, de hecho, me muero de calor cada vez que es verano.

Sino por ti

Porque te gusta.

Y aunque tenga una extraña manera de hacerte saber lo que pienso y-o siento, sé que te gustaría saber que siempre estaré a tu lado.

¿Si peleamos? Ufff tantas veces.

Una amistad sin pelea, sin choques de pensamientos no es una amistad.

Tal vez si, pero si ambos piensan diferente y lo callan y tratan de aparentar algo, es pura falsedad.

Tú no eres falsa.

No, para nada.

Eres demasiado directa.

Enfermizamente directa.

La gente te teme y a la vez te admira por ello.

Tus energías hasta cuando estás enferma, me llaman la atención. Me atraen. Es una radiación que sé que alguna vez llegará a su fin.

Y realmente temo saber qué es lo que pasará cuando llegue a destino, que es tu alma.

Porque a pesar de mostrarte alegre, efusiva y miles de cosas más, sé que escondes millares otras. (Y no soy exagerada)

Que no las cuentas por miedo o por quién sabe qué. Sinceramente, a través de estos años, he aprendido a tratarte, a ser paciente y hasta incluso divertirme contigo.

Pero ahora que te has ido, has comenzado una nueva vida y me has dejado...

Ahora, no sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer.

No me enseñaste, de entre todas las cosas cuerdas y locas a la vez, a vivir sin mi mejor amiga... sin algo más que mi amiga.

I miss you too much, Ricchan.

Cuídate.

Quisiera verte pronto, pero tus pensamientos siempre fueron de seguir adelante, no importa lo que pasara.

Eso es admirable... pero me lastima.

Dakedo, Ai shiteru, Ritsu Tainaka.

Mi mejor amiga

Mi única amiga

Mi gran confindente.

Mi sueño inalcanzable.

Por siempre tuya

Mio Akiyama.

--

---

----

-Pronto volveré, Mio. Solo espera el momento adecuado... y volveré con todas. Contigo.


	3. Winter Sleep

**WINTER SLEEP**

La nieve...

Blanca, pura. Inocente. Fría. Silenciosa.

Presagia tantas cosas a la vez, pero una sola puede llegar a serme significativa.

Ha llegado el invierno, ya no te veo. No te tengo a mi lado, no puedo sostenerte entre mis brazos.

Me importas más que todo este mundo hipócrita, me interesas como a ti la música. Me muero por ti, pero nunca supe qué sentías por mi. Me tomabas de la mano incontables veces, y a pesar de que yo pensaba que era para molestarme, era tu forma tosca y torpe de decirme que siempre estarías a mi lado. ¿Qué puedo hacer en frente de todo eso? ¿Por qué te todas las personas tú tenías que irte?

¿Por qué no me dejaste abrazarte, besar tu cabello, recostarme en el hueco de tu cuello? ¿Por qué no me dejaste sentir la paz que solo la siento contigo?

¿Por qué Ritsu?

En estos momentos, veo que el mundo injustament sigue adeante, los autos no dejan de correr, la gente de caminar, las luces de los semáforos hacernos saber cuándo debemos y no cruzar la calle.

Cuando camino por casa, miro el paisaje y no hay ningún maldito lugar que no me recuerde a ti. Que no me traiga a la memoria tu sonrisa, tu risa explosiva y poco femenina. Las de veces que yo prácticamente te había despreciado por comportarte como un chico, y ahora es lo que más necesito.

Requiero de tu forma, de tu aroma, de tu mirada brillante. Necesito miles de cosas.

Soy caprichosa, necesito que estés aquí, conmigo, ahora, sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy egoísta? ¿Por qué le temo a lo desconocido?

Mi Ritsu Tainaka. ¿Por qué?

Sabes muy bien quién me inspira, tienes conocimiento de que eres enteramente tu.

Antes, cualquier canción triste, me ponía melosa y a veces las cantaba con una sonrisa.

Ahora directamente mis labios se curvan en una mueca tan amarga y llena de dolor, que no puedo evitar romper en llanto. No quiero verte en la tele, siendo la chica más cool de la banda. Quiero verte conmigo, molestándome, haciendo que terminara golpeándote. Haciendo que volviese a vivir.

Pero quiero volver a quedarme en tu casa, las dos en el frío, arropadas hasta las narices, en tu cama, riéndonos de idioteces que seguramente contarías. Quisiera mirarte dormir, relamerme los labios, pensando qué tal sabrían los tuyos. Luego, entrada en el sueño, tus manos se aferraban a mi cuerpo y yo me quedaba horas así, despierta, mirando el techo de la habitación, mientras escuchaba el suave ronquido. Tu voz tan poco fina demostraba lo bien que dormías. Cómo te envidiaba por eso.

Porque cada vez que tú dormías, yo no podía. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía soportar el golpeteo de mi órgano vital contra el pecho. A la vez, mi necesidad imperaba en verte el rostro, mientras hacías muecas graciosas.

Un día...

Un día no aguanté

Acerqué más de lo debido mis labios a los tuyos.

Cerré los ojos.

Y fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Mi primer beso.

Lo tenía Ritsu Tainaka.

Mi mejor amiga.

Mis labios se fundieron con los tuyos. Cerré mis ojos, disfruté como nunca ese contacto. Moví mis labios sobre los tuyos, para poder sentir ese cosquilleo en mis entrañas, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

No teníamos más que diez años.

Pero todo terminó rápido, ya que despertaste y me empujaste contra el piso. Yo te miré sorprendida. Pensé que te gustaría, pero me miraste con desprecio y me dijiste:

-Vuelve a hacerlo y no te lo perdono jamás

Mis ojos se negaron de lágrimas brillantes y transparentes.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que me quedaba en tu casa, dormía en el piso. Y ya casi no me quedaba en lo último.

Hasta aquella pelea nuestra, en frente de todo el grupo del K-on.

Me dijeron que era fría contigo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Así me querías! ¡Verdad que me querías así y no cariñosa! ¡Odiabas que me mostrara dependiente, pero me hacías una persona débil!

¡Ritsu a veces te maldigo!

Pero te amo.

Dios, te amo tanto...

Porque desde aquella vez, todo volvió a ser como cuando teníamos diez años. Yo me quedaba en tu casa, dormía en tu cama (casi sin entrar las dos) y tú dormías, mientras yo miraba el techo.

Una vez, tú despertaste, miraste mis ojos profundamente y con una sonrisa me dijiste

-Bésame

Yo abrí mis ojos muy grandes, me ruboricé.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? -me escudé

No me dejaste escuchar nada más de tus labios, porque ya los tenías fundidos a los míos. Cerré los ojos, realmente besarte era como tocar el cielo de a poco. Nos habíamos convertido en personas decentes. No deseábamos ni robábamos besos.

Te abracé, mientras tú te colocabas encima de mí. Cerré los ojos y noté cómo tu respiración era entrecortada. Cómo temblabas, cómo tus manos torpes, acariciaban mi cabello.

El roce de tu lengua sobre mis labios fue sorpresivo, creo que nunca lo olvidaré. Abrí mi boca y la dejé pasar. De esa manera, nuestro beso algo puro se volvió de lo más apasionado y casi salvaje.

Me tocaste, yo también. No podíamos detenernos. Fue la primera vez que pensé que el Cielo se encontraba aquí, en la tierra.

Lo próximo que recuerdo son nuestros cuerpos abrazándose con devoción, sudados, los ojos llenos de felicidad, la sonrisa más tierna e inocente del mundo.

Porque nos habíamos convertido en adultas.

Dos amigas de la infancia habían dado un paso más.

Y fue al otro día... que me dejaste esa maldita y condenada carta.

Tu despedida.

Y aún cuando ya han pasado más de dos meses sin verte, sin tocarte, sin probarte... aún con eso, te extraño pero te amo horrores.

Dejaste una marca en mi cuerpo que ninguna otra persona puede dejar. Porque te he sido fiel en todo este tiempo.

Ritsu Tainaka, podría estar contigo los siguientes días de mi vida, siguiéndote ciegamente. Y sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

¿Por qué?

Por que te amo...

Te amo

**sigue en el próximo capítulo...**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Fuwa fuwa time

**Después de no haber actualizado por siglos este fanfic, vengo con el último capítulo. Ah, Diosito, es tan triste tener que despedirme así de este fic… No me gusta terminarlos por eso ¿Saben? Pero no quería tener amenazas de muerte y no me gusta hacer rogar a la gente (bueno, tal vez un poquito ;)) así que sin más, no los molesto y lean. **

**Hasta luego~**

**Aviso, YURI, eso significa, relación chicaxchica ¡No digan que no les advertí! No te gusta, vete a otro lado. **

**D****isclaimer:** ¿Quieren que K-on sea mio? Consíganme una cita con Kakifly y les traeré todo el Mitsu que quieran ~. Eso significa que no soy la creadora de K-on y que le pertenece al señor respetable nipón Kakifly :3

**FUWA FUWA TIME**

Era temprano cuando desperté. Tenía aún el perfume de las sábanas impregnadas en mi cuerpo. Cuando mamá me abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me dijo sonriendo

-Tienes visitas.

Su sonrisa no era normal, había algo en ella. Sabía que me ocultaba muchas cosas en ella. Así que salí más rápido de lo que pude y me alisté para bajar a desayunar.

Lo primero que vi cuando entré en el comedor fueron un par de ojos expresivos y felices. Una sonrisa de Cheshire. Y me inundé en la miel que me ahogaba mientras yo no sabía si dar un paso hacia delante o hacia atrás. Sentí que los ojos se me aguaban…

-Ri…tsu…

-Tanto tiempo ¿Mio-chan? –estaba vestida como siempre la recordaba, sin ropa de loca rockera (bueno, nunca las usó) y tenía su flequillo bajo. Estaba sinceramente hermosa.

-Voy a hacer unas compras, creo que necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas –susurró mi mamá, cómplicemente. Creo que sospechaba que yo estaba enamorada de ella… pero… mami era bastante homofóbica ¿Por qué me aceptaba así? –tu felicidad… es la mía hijita –me dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazó fuertemente a Ritsu. Mi amiga le devolvió el abrazo. –bienvenida, mi segunda hija, ya no te vayas, por favor.

Ritsu se ruborizó, sonriendo con ternura contra la piel de mamá.

Ella se fue y nos dejó solas.

-¿Hablamos? –preguntó Ritsu, corriendo una silla para que me sentara.

Temblaba. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi corazón palpitaba… y ella quería hablar. ¿De qué quería hablar? Después del tiempo que se fue… ¿Habría encontrado a alguien para ella? Se había enamorado, seguramente… mientras yo…

Me senté y la miré a los ojos. Ritsu seguía sonriéndome tiernamente y yo quería abrazarla. –me puse involuntariamente colorada-.

-Di…dime.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. –susurré, tímidamente.

-Genial! –me dijo con alegría. Sus ojos brillaron. Te tengo una gran noticia Mio-chuan.

Me trataba como siempre, me trataba como si nunca se hubiera marchado, ni siquiera me había abrazado. Algo andaba mal. Algo andaba decididamente pésimo.

-Dime… -temí su respuesta.

-Me fui de la banda. Regreso a casa y seguiré en la universidad –me dijo calmadamente. –Seguiré con HTT, seguiremos con nuestro proyecto. ¿Qué te parece?

Todo esto hizo que levantara la cabeza sorprendida. La miré inquisidora pero ella sólo sonrió.

-Me parece…bien-contesté.

-¿Eso sólo vas a responder? Después de que dejé todo para estar a tu lado… -ella lo dijo con tristeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza mientras intentaba comprender lo que me acababa de decir. Había dejado toda su vida de baterista profesional, había abandonado todo sólo para estar a mi lado…

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio? Te amo. –me sonrió. Luego se puso seria –perdóname por irme ese día. Es que yo… pensé que no querrías ser mi novia después de cómo te traté todo ese tiempo. Y también pensé que tu madre no me aceptaría y vivir lejos de ti era la muerte una vez que me confesara. Pero "mami" fue muy amable y me dijo que no quería vernos tristes ni separadas, que intentaría comprender, a pesar de que la criaron de otra forma. Y bueno…eso…

-Por primera vez, las cosas que planeaste te salieron bien –susurré esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Mi amiga se rascó el cuello, ese hábito tan hermoso de ella. Tomé una tostada y un poco de té. -¿Desayunaste?

-tu mamá apenas llegué me dio de comer, así que no te preocupes.

-Te estas llevando más que bien con mami ¿No?

-Es la mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices? Serías… ¿Serías mi novia?

-Creo que no tengo que responder eso –susurré alejándome de donde estaba sentada y acercándome a su cuerpo. Me incliné a ella y le di un gran beso en los labios. Ritsu se ruborizó –pero, quiero que prometas algo. No te irás por tener miedo a algo que aún no se ha establecido ¿Ok? No quiero que te vayas nunca más de mi vida –las lágrimas empezaron a salir y yo no podía refrenarlas. –te extrañé y me moría por verte, idiota. Por favor… no te vayas… -me aferré a su cuello, escondí mi rostro mientras lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentí que alguien más lloraba. Ritsu. Ritsu estaba llorando con fuerza y desesperación. –No llores, tarada –le dije, riendo entre llantos. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento… Lo siento tanto.

-¿Te quedas hoy?

-Para siempre. No te librarás tan fácil de mi esta vez, baka Mio.

-No tientes tu suerte –le di un suave beso en los labios y le sonreí amablemente. –Estaremos juntas para siempre… para siempre…

-Ah. –contestó ella en forma afirmativa. –descubrí que las canciones… que escribías para nosotras… se referían a mi.

-¿Necesitaba poner tu nombre para que te dieras cuenta? –me burlé- siempre me gustaste. –ahí estaba. Lo admití. Me puse roja y me escondí mucho más en su cuello. Tenía el corazón que estaba a punto de estallarme.

-Tú también. ¿Perdonarás lo que te hice cuando éramos chicas y por dejarte…?

-Ahora estás aquí, eso hace que olvide cualquier dolor que sentí –murmuré.

-Aaaaaah! ¡Pica, pica, pica! ¡Ser cursi picaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se separó de mi, rascándose la espalda.

-¡Idiota! –le di un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Me miró. La miré. Y empezamos a reír como antes.

Me besó.

Bueno, tal vez no me costara demasiado acostumbrarme a esto.

-Fuwa Fuwa time –susurró cantándome. Sonreí llena de felicidad y ella se rió pícaramente.

Todo estaría mucho mejor ahora.

¿Ne, Ritsu?

**FIN**


End file.
